One of the Family
by Articallie
Summary: Lucy is tasked with integrating a former prisoner into society. A whole year of living with and being responsible for him. Will she be successful, or will a dark guild convert Cobra to his former ways? Short summary I know, but if I tell you more, then what's the point in reading the story?
1. I'm Going to What?

Lisanna P.O.V.

I sat in the guildhall quietly as I watched the usual brawl going on. It felt so good to be back home, I had missed Mira-nee, and Elf-nii so badly. I had been so proud as I watched them compete in the grand magic games. Smiling, I looked over to where Mira-nee was. I noticed that she was staring at something, or rather two someone's. Natsu and Lucy seemed to be having a deep discussion, keeping their voices low. Both of them making a lot of hand gestures and occasionally glancing my way. I began to feel worried about what they were talking about. It wouldn't be anything bad, right? Lucy was a lovely girl, and Natsu was my child hood friend. I nodded to myself, I had nothing to worry about. I hadn't realised that I was staring at them openly. Lucy suddenly looked up from her conversation, her eyes meeting mine. There was something friendly and welcoming in her eyes, I quickly looked away, worrying about what she had seen in mine. Probably confusion, maybe jealousy? _Am I jealous?_ Lucy and Natsu were always so close, maybe I was jealous. I was interrupted from my thoughts by said blond celestial mage.

"Lisanna, Natsu needs to talk to you." Lucy announced, she then grabbed my hand and towed me towards Natsu, not waiting for a reply. She gently pushed me down into the seat beside Natsu, and then sat opposite us.

"Uh, what did you want Natsu?" I was confused about this whole situation. What on earth-land could Natsu want to talk to me about. Natsu looked to Lucy, who nodded encouragingly, and then looked back at me.

"Uh, well, you see, I uh," Natsu seemed to be having trouble telling me, I looked at him questioningly tilting my head slightly to the side. "DoyouwanttobecomepartnerswithmeandHappy?" Natsu yelled at me. I blinked at him.

"Huh?" I replied with all the grace and wit I could muster, which happened to be none. Lucy sighed.

"What Natsu is trying to ask is, would you like to be partners with him and Happy?" I blinked at Lucy.

"B-but what about you? Aren't you Natsu's partner?" Lucy shook her head at me.

"Not any more Lisanna, I want to be a solo mage for a while."

"Eh? But what about when you don't want to be a solo mage anymore?" Lucy smiled warmly at me.

"Oh don't worry about that, I have plenty of people I can go on missions with if I need to." I smiled back at her.

"Are you sure Lucy? I mean, you and Natsu get along so well, I feel like I'm breaking you apart." Lucy laughed at me, it was such a cheerful sound.

"Lisanna, Natsu will always be my best friend, and I hope that we can become best friends too." I grinned. I knew what Lucy was doing, Lucy was making it clear that she had no feelings for Natsu. The feeling of jealously that had been with me earlier was now gone. I jumped up and hugged her, to my surprise she hugged me back. We broke apart grinning.

"Well, I'm going to head home, and maybe work on my novel for Levy. I'll see you two later." Lucy smiled and then headed out of the guild. Various members called 'goodbyes', and 'take care's after her.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

I walked to my apartment giggling, I hoped that Natsu would confess to Lisanna soon. If only I could find someone for myself. I sighed again and slumped at my writing desk. I should work on my newest chapter.

I stared at the blank paper for two hours, tapping my pen against the surface of my desk. This wasn't working, I couldn't think of a single thing to write. I slammed my head against the desk several times, until a voice interrupted me.

"Lucy, I don't think that's any good for the desk." It was a man's voice, and I could hear the teasing tone. I looked up to see Gray sitting in the armchair that he had 'claimed'. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but at least he still wore his pants.

"It'll get over it." I was frustrated and didn't really care. "What are you doing here anyway Gray?"

"Oh, just informing you that there is a new couple in the guild. They're having a massive party, and Erza told me to come get you." I clapped my hands excitedly.

"Ahhh, that's good, I should go, sitting around here isn't doing me any good." Gray smirked at me.

"Yea, it's not doing the desk any good either." He said in a teasing tone, poking his tongue out at me.

"Gray!" I put my hand over my eyes and screeched at him. "Your clothes!" Gray looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes at all.

"Shit! When did that happen?" I laughed as gray scrambled around my house trying to find his clothes.

"Come on Gray, we're going to miss the party." We wouldn't really, it would possibly last a couple of days depending on what happened. There wasn't really a rush to get there, but I was excited to see the new couple. Gray, now fully clothed, rolled his eyes at me and jumped out the window. I shut it behind him and then walked out the front door. Honestly, why does everyone have to use the window? I made sure to lock the door before heading towards Fairy Tail.

Gray opened the door to the guild and immediately had to duck, dragging me down with him. A table and two bar stools sailed gracelessly through the air where our heads had been, falling into a lifeless heap on the cobblestones some five metres behind us.

"Oi! Flame-brain, you almost hit Lucy!" Gray yelled and charged at Natsu and the others who were brawling. I just sweat dropped.

"What did you call me Ice-princess? Sorry Luce!" Natsu and Gray began their usual brawling banter and I tuned them out. I mean, what was the point? They never said anything different anyway. I made my way over to where I could see Mira and Lisanna talking at the bar.

"Hey Mira, Lisanna." I called out to them as I sat next to Lisanna.

"Hi Lucy." Lisanna grinned at me.

"Hey there Lucy, good work on getting Natsu and Lisanna together," Mira cooed. "I might have to accept you as a matchmaking apprentice." Both Lisanna and I paled. One matchmaker in the guild was already too many.

"Uh, you know what, I think Master is calling for me, I better go." Mira and Lisanna looked over to where the Master was sitting to find that he was indeed calling me over. "I'll talk to you two later." I waved to them as I walked towards the Master.

"Come Lucy, I must talk to you in my office." Master Makarov hopped down from the bar, and walked to his office. I followed him obediently; I knew that if Master wanted to talk to me privately it had to be something serious. Master shut the door behind me and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down and Master sat opposite me in his own chair.

"What do you need Master?" I was openly curious about why he would want to see me.

"Well, I need you to go to Era where the magic council is located."

"Eh? What for? Why me?" I was bewildered. There were tons of other mages who would be more suitable for dealing with the magic council. Master sighed.

"Lucy, you are the only one I can ask for this. The others are all too irresponsible and destructive. Plus, none of them would be able to actually speak to the council without destroying everything."

"Oh, I see, but what am I _actually_ supposed to do?"

"Don't get angry now. But, the magic council has asked us to supply a mage to help them integrate a former prisoner back into society."

"Eh? But can't the council just have one of their own mages do it?"

"Well, the thing is, the former prisoner had been out for the past six months in the care of a council mage. However, to fully integrate them into society, they need to spend a year in a guild. And one mage must take responsibility for looking after them."

"What! I can't do something like that? How could you even suggest for me to do something like this! I don't even have enough room in my apartment!" Of course worrying about my apartment took first priority, before even knowing who I was looking after.

"Lucy, my child, I will understand if you don't want to, but somebody from this guild must do it. And you are the only one who I think would be able to handle this kind of situation." I sat there uncomfortably for a while; I knew that Master wanted me to do this. And he wouldn't have asked if he didn't think I was able.

"So I don't really have a choice? Who must I look after then?"

"Cobra, former Oracion Seis member," I fell off my seat.

"M-Master, I can't look after a former Oracion Seis member! They were all trying to kill us and destroy the balance of light!"

"Lucy, you have accepted everyone in this guild, even those whom have wronged you. I know you can handle this. Anyway, he is not a bad mage anymore. He has already been out of prison for six months under strict watch and has done nothing wrong." I got back up onto my seat and sighed in defeat. Master wanted me to do this, so I would do it.

"When will I leave for Era? And what am I going to do about my apartment?"

"You will leave for Era tomorrow at noon; that is when the next train is. As for your apartment, I suggest you shop around for one when you get back from Era with Cobra."

"Alright, what should I tell the others?" Master frowned for a moment then chuckled.

"Well, I would suggest that you don't tell them anything about Cobra for now, they won't let you go if you do. It is fine for you to tell them you are going to Era. Just tell them that it is on my orders. Which it is."

"Okay, is there anything else I should know before I leave?"

"Oh yes, you will spend five days in Era. And when you arrive back here call me via Lacrima and I will come over to your apartment and give Cobra his guild stamp."

"Okay," I smiled, but it was a little forced, and we both got up and headed back to the party, which was more like a huge brawl now. I shook my head at my nakama. Oh well, I loved them anyway. Spotting a table that was still, miraculously, standing in a dark corner; I decided that I would take up position there for my own personal pity party. That sounded like fun. Sitting down, I slumped forward and slammed my head into the table top a couple of times. What the hell had I just gotten myself into? Obviously nothing good. Oh man, what about Natsu and everyone else? They're going to attack him as soon as I bring him to the guild. Fuck. Stupid Lucy, why did you agree to this? A whole fucking year! Oh Mavis, please see me through this safely! I hit my head on the table a couple more times, just to see if the effect changed. It didn't, I felt no better or worse. Maybe alcohol would help? No. I would need to not be hung over tomorrow. Damn. I made a growling sound and Gajeel who was sitting at the next table looked over at me. He raised one eyebrow in a silent question, and I slumped to the table again in response. Gajeel nudged Levy, who looked up from her book, he then pointed over to me and Levy frowned slightly at me. Levy then got up and sat next to me.

"What's wrong Lu-chan? Are you upset about Natsu and Lisanna?" Levy looked really worried.

"No, Levy-chan I'm really happy for the two of them. It's just that I agreed to do something for Master, and now I have to go deal with the magic council." Gajeel and Levy blinked at me.

"Master asked you to do something with the council?" I nodded. "What do you have to do?" Levy looked very curious. Normally the only time we dealt with the council was when we were in trouble with them and even then I was really only Master who went to council.

"I'm not really sure about the details, but it should be simple enough." _Simple? It's going to be a babysitting nightmare!_ I shouted in my mind. "I'm leaving tomorrow, and I have to spend about five days in Era."

"Five days? Is anyone else going with you?" Gajeel just sat there quietly and watched us talk.

"No, I'm going by myself."

"Lu-chan, make sure you stay safe!"

"I will Levy-chan. I better go home, It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow before I head to Era"

"Alright Lu-Chan, see you then."

"Later Bunny girl," Gajeel said.

"Bye Gajeel, bye Levy-chan." I waved to them and headed out of the guild. Mentally I was listing everything I would need to pack in the morning. I hadn't realised I was already in my apartment until I walked into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. I was quite surprised, but it wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

* * *

**So, uh, here's the first chapter. R&R or whatever it is you people do. **

**Don't expect it to be updated regularly. I changed my mind like, 15 times for this first chapter, so the other chapters will probably take a while. **


	2. The First Day

Lucy P.O.V.

I walked into the guild with my packed bag and headed straight to the bar, picking my way through the still passed out bodies of my friends. It must have gotten pretty wild after I left, well, _wilder_. Checking the time again, I saw that I had two hours until my train to Era. Excellent, I would have time to chat for a while before heading to the station. I had gotten over my bad mood. The only thing I could really do was accept Cobra, so I would. I had accepted everyone else, why should Cobra be any different? Well, everyone else in the guild, other than master, would probably not accept him. Or maybe they would? Now that I thought about it, this guild is just crazy enough to do that. God, we'd probably even accept Minerva. I shuddered inwardly at the thought of the woman joining out guild. Okay, maybe I wouldn't accept her…

"Good morning Mira. Could I get some orange juice?" I smiled happily at her as I sat on a stool.

"Morning Lucy, of course you can. How did the meeting with the Master go? I meant to ask last night but I couldn't find you."

"I headed home shortly after I finished talking to him. And uh, well, it went okay." Mira raised an eyebrow at me as she placed my drink in front of me.

"Okay? What did you talk about?" I took a small sip of my juice.

"I have to go to Era for five days and talk to the magic council about certain arrangements."

"Eh? What could the magic council want with you? You didn't do anything wrong did you?"

"No, no Mira, I didn't do anything wrong. They just needed a Fairy Tail mage to take care of something for them."

"But there must be plenty of other mages who could go?"

"Unfortunately, no, this is something master wants me specifically to do."

"I better go and serve the others, I'll come back in a while." I smiled as Mira walked off leaving me to my thoughts. I blinked suddenly and slammed my head into the bar top. Several of the people who had woken up looked at me strangely. Fuck, Cobra can read my thoughts. A whole year of him knowing everything I'm thinking. Oh I'm so screwed. Okay, god really must hate me. I gulped down the rest of my juice hurriedly.

"Luce!" Natsu ran up to me with Lisanna, Erza, Gray and Happy in tow. "Come on a mission with us!" He shoved the request paper in my face. The request was for beating up a bandit guild, and they wanted five or more people to go. I smiled at him but shook my head.

"Sorry Natsu, I can't, maybe ask Wendy."

"Eh? But isn't your rent due soon?" Erza questioned.

"No, I have enough money for this month, but I'm busy anyway. I have to head to Era."

"What? To the magic council?" Gray looked flummoxed.

"Yea, masters orders. I should be back in about a week." Gray and Erza looked at each other and Natsu pouted at me, seemingly sad.

"Would you like us to come with you?" Erza asked.

"Sorry, but I have to go by myself, it's important. You guys go have fun on your mission, and I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright then, come Natsu, let's go find Wendy." They all walked off to head to search for said girl, with Gray giving me one last worried look. I smiled reassuringly at him. I would be fine. I put some money down on the counter, and headed towards the station. It was going to be a loooooooooooong train ride.

As I walked I suddenly had a great idea. I could ask one of my spirits to help me put up a mind barrier or something. Even if it only stopped him hearing some of what I thought it would be better than nothing. After I brought a ticket I got onto the train and summoned Capricorn. He seemed like the best bet on teaching me a mind barrier.

"Lucy-sama, how may I help you?" Capricorn asked politely.

"Hey Capricorn, Is there any way that you could teach me how to put up a mind barrier kind of thing to stop someone reading my thoughts?" I asked him. Capricorn nodded his head.

"Of course Lucy-sama, we shall begin immediately." He said, and then began to teach me about making a mind barrier.

* * *

Cobra P.O.V.

When they first told me that I was going to be living with Lucy Heartfilia I was shocked. I had almost killed that other dragon slayer, and the rest of my former guild had almost killed the rest of her friends. Why the hell would she accept someone like me? Was there something wrong with her? There she stood right in front of me, with a ridiculously happy smile on her face. I frowned at her, and she grinned more. She wore an orange t-shirt with a picture of a black cat on it, and a cream skirt. A brown belt hung around her hips with her keys and whip on it.

"Hey Cobra." **_Damn, why the hell did I agree to this? Damn annoying Master, oh crap, he can hear this. Fuck, stop thinking, oh no, no, don't think that. He is pretty c- Stop that right now!_**

"Hello, Lucy." Hah her thoughts were amusing, but I was pretty what? Don't tell me she was going to think cute? "I am not cute!" I said and Lucy looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Sorry Cobra." Lucy looked down at her feet and I could hear her mentally scolding herself, it then suddenly cut off. I frowned at her and she smiled triumphantly.

"What did you do?" I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Oh, I had my friends teach me how to put up a mind barrier so that you couldn't hear my thoughts." I grinned at her. This was going to be fun; a whole year with her wasn't looking so bad. She may be noisy, but at least she was making an effort to keep quiet.

The council talked to us about her duties. Like how I was to stay within a certain distance of Lucy at all times. How I had to accompany her on all of the missions she went on. And a whole heap of other crap, like reporting to the council once a month via Lacrima about how I was going. It was pretty boring stuff. Once we finished the talk, Lucy had to sign a whole heap of papers about taking responsibility for me and all that kind of thing.

After the council finished lecturing/torturing us, which surprisingly only lasted a couple of hours, they sent us to a room within the headquarters. It had two double beds, a bathroom and a small kitchen. We were to stay here for the remaining four days, as Lucy and I were supposed to have a sort of bonding time, to see that Lucy could handle me before we left to magnolia. Lucy used the bathroom first, and I could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo. _Curse my nose and ears!_ I don't want to be able to smell and hear Lucy in the shower. _Sod it all!_ I firmly turned my back on the bathroom door, and even though I could still smell the lavender and peach, I refused to look back. Instead I busied myself on making us dinner with the food the council had left us. Hey, just because I'm an ex-criminal doesn't mean I'm rubbish at cooking. I decided to make udon with pork. I just couldn't get enough of those noodles, they were so tasty!

I stood in front of the stove cooking, so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't realise that Lucy had finished her shower. I dished up the udon, pork and vegetables with broth into two bowls and then set them on the table. I jumped back in surprise when I saw Lucy already sitting at the table. She wore a light brown turtleneck sweater, and a black pencil skirt. And I had to admit, that even though it wasn't revealing like the things she usually wore, it still somehow managed to emphasize that she was a woman.

"Shit! How long have you been there?" I wasn't easily snuck up upon because of my very sensitive hearing, but somewhere in my food making I had tuned everything out. Lucy blinked up at me, surprised that she had surprised me.

"Oh sorry, I only just sat down," Lucy said. I shook my head slightly to clear it and sat down opposite Lucy. We ate in silence and I quickly finished my portion. I then headed back to the stove to get seconds. I had made a huge batch to match my appetite. Lucy rolled her eyes at me when she saw how much I was eating, and I could hear her mentally comparing me to the Salamander. For some reason that really annoyed me. Were her thoughts so focused on him that someone like me wouldn't have a chance? _Whoa there! 'Someone like me wouldn't have a chance'? What the hell? _I was yanked out of my thoughts by the blonde in front of me tapping on the table impatiently.

"Are you even listening? I said, we should go out sightseeing now." Lucy said, huffing in annoyance. **For a dragon slayer with super hearing he doesn't listen much.**

"Hey! I listen plenty! I was just distracted." _My hearing is top notch thank you very much!_ I fumed in my head. Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up dumping our plates in the sink.

"Whatever, let's go." Lucy said as she headed for the door. Once we were outside of the council headquarters, we walked down the hill that it was located on and into the city of Era and it was now around 6pm.

I led Lucy around to one of my favourite places. It was a huge park on the edge of the town. Several sakura trees stood dotted around the park, along with many other kinds of trees. In the centre of the park was a large water fountain that had light Lacrima in it that changed colours. It was one of my favourite places, because it was pretty much always quiet, only when there were festivals on did it really become noisy. And I felt that I could always relax here without hurting my ears.

We sat on a park bench for a while as we watched the fountain change colours, and began to talk about random things. We also argued quite a bit. It was mostly playful banter, though I was not impressed when she wanted to call me Erik. The argument about her using my real name lasted for about four hours before I gave up. There was just no winning with that woman. I didn't really like being called Erik, but I supposed, if we were going to live together for a year she may as well call me by my real name, instead of Cobra. However I insisted that nobody else was allowed to call me Erik.

I had to admit, it was pretty fun being with her. She kept calling me childish. And I suppose I was. I hadn't had a good childhood, so the chance to just enjoy myself was something I greatly enjoyed. When we finally arrived back at the council headquarters it was nearly 11pm. Needless to say, the guards weren't too happy with us. We were supposed to have been back by ten, which we didn't know, because nobody told us about a curfew. None of them had even been thinking it, which made me slightly suspicious. But Lucy just shrugged it off and shoved past the guards telling them that we would be sure to be back by ten tomorrow evening. I was slightly surprised that Lucy had brushed past the guards so easily, but then again, she was a Fairy Tail mage. A certain disregard for the rules seemed to be a requirement of joining the guild.

We then made our way through the labyrinth of passageways and back to our room. For our first day together, Lucy and I seemed to be getting along well. Once we reached our room, we both got changed out of out day clothes, separately of course, and then headed off to bed for a good night's sleep.

"Night Lucy," I murmured.

"Night Erik," I heard Lucy reply before I dropped off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: First day in Era done! **

**I will probably condense the other four days into one or two chapters, because it will be a bit boring if I did a day per chapter. **

**Please post a review, as I do value your opinions.**

**Also, remember to vote on which oneshot pairings you would like!**


	3. How Do You Spell Trouble?

Normal P.O.V.

The council called Lucy and Cobra in for another talk at 10am. It lasted for two hours, and then they sent Lucy and Cobra to another room to fill out more forms. Cobra sat there bored, and tried to restrain himself from throwing scrunched up pieces of paper at Lucy. Tried and failed. He flicked another piece of paper at Lucy, whose eye twitched in anger.

-flick-

-flick-

-flick-

-flick-

-flick-

"Will you stop that!" Lucy yelled at the bored dragon slayer. Cobra shrugged and looked away and Lucy went back to the enormous pile of paperwork. She was starting to understand how Master Makarov felt when Natsu went and destroyed everything on a mission and he had to fill out a ton of paperwork. It was hideous. Lucy felt like she never wanted to see a pen again, and she was only half way through! She was also ridiculously hungry. It was now almost 3pm, and Lucy hadn't had time for lunch before starting on the paperwork. She now had another three hours of paperwork left and had no idea how she was supposed to complete it when she was so hungry. Lucy worked for another half hour before throwing her pen at the wall.

"Oh screw this! I'll do it tomorrow." Lucy said as she pushed her chair backwards and stood up. "I need something to eat!" Erick nodded his head and stood up too, then the pair of them walked out, leaving the other two and a half hours of paperwork unfinished. They would probably just give her another ton of the damn stuff tomorrow anyway.

"Where are we headed?" Erik asked, Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"To get food, duh!" Lucy said as they snuck through the hallways of the council.

"Why are we sneaking out?" Erik whispered.

**_If they find us, they'll send me back to do more paperwork, and I'm damn well not doing it!_** Lucy shouted in her mind, making sure to drop her mental barrier so that Erik could hear her. Erik nodded his understanding, he knew he wouldn't have been able to get through half as much paperwork as Lucy had.

The two of them finally made it down into the city, and looked around for some place to eat. Lucy wanted pasta, but all the restaurants in the vicinity were the kind that sold pretty much everything other than pasta. Using Erik's nose, they soon located a quaint little restaurant that sold pasta. Lucy couldn't be happier with the find. She loved pasta, maybe not as much as Erza loved cake, but she still loved it. The two of them stepped into the restaurant, and a waiter came to lead them to a table. They were seated in a booth near the back, with a clear view of the door, which meant that Lucy would be able to escape easily. It had become a habit of hers to always look for escape routes, especially when she was with Fairy Tail mages, they tended to cause trouble.

Erik and Lucy were soon enjoying their delicious pasta. Though Erik did seem slightly annoyed at the noise in the place, which Lucy thought was understandable. Having sensitive ears like him must be very bothersome at times, but then again, it would be rewarding at others. After they ate, Lucy payed for their food, and the two left, looking for something to entertain them before they had to head back to the council headquarters. They wandered around aimlessly chatting about the random things they saw. The two of them ended up back in the park they had been to the other night, and there, they saw a familiar face.

Former council member and Fairy Tail mage, now chef, Yajima sat on one of the benches facing them as they entered the park. Yajima waved to the pair as they drew closer to him, and Lucy waved back.

"Hello Yajima-san it's been a while." Lucy called out happily to the wizened old mage.

"Hello Lucy, and who is your friend?" Yajima asked the blonde girl.

"Yajima-san this is Erik, Erik this is Yajima-san." Lucy introduced the two males.

"Nice to meet you young man," Yajima stated.

"Nice to meet you too," Erik replied.

"Now, answer me this. How do the council members spell trouble?" Yajima asked a very confused Erik.

"T-R-O-U-B-L-E?" He spelled it out with a frown on his face. Erik had no idea where this was going, as he couldn't read the old man's thoughts.

"I see. Well, you two take care now. And give my regards to Makarov." Yajima said as he jumped down from the bench waving to the duo.

"Goodbye Yajima-san. I'll be sure to tell Master." Lucy replied waving to the chef. Lucy and Erik wandered around a while more, before returning to the council headquarters to have a decent sleep.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

Lahar wasn't very impressed with me today. He had a good rant about how paperwork was important, and blah, blah, blah, blah. Apparently there was still a huge amount of paperwork left. Doranbolt finally managed to shut Lahar up, and I was able to get on with the rest of the paperwork. It was our last day in Era, we would be heading back to Magnolia on the 8am train tomorrow. And I honestly couldn't wait to get home.

Lahar oversaw my filling out of the paperwork so that I couldn't sneak out like I had the previous few days. I sighed softly as I continued to write and I could hear Erik slouching about. You wouldn't think that I would be able to hear him, but the chair kept creaking as he moved around in it.

"Hey Lucy?" Erik asked me. I flicked a look in his direction before continuing writing.

"Hmmm?" I acknowledged him.

"I was wondering why Yajima-san seemed disappointed with my response a few nights back." I stopped writing at his question and straightened my posture. Looking around the room I saw that Lahar and Doranbolt were still here watching us.

"Ne, Doranbolt?" I asked, not answering Erik.

"Yes?" Doranbolt said.

"How do you spell trouble?" I asked him. He, Erik and Lahar blinked at me before Doranbolt an understanding look flashed through his eyes.

"With a capital F," Doranbolt stated with a smirk. I could see Lahar and Erik's confused looks.

"A" I said.

"I" Doranbolt said.

"R" I chirruped.

"Y" Doranbolt declared.

"T" I smirked.

"A" Doranbolt winked.

"I" I yelled.

"L" Doranbolt yelled too, laughter colouring his voice. Lahar looked miffed and Erik sat there slightly shocked.

"I swear you've been rehearsing that." I heard Erik mutter. I laughed and continued on with my paperwork, wanting nothing more to finish the damn stuff. Several hours later and I was finally finished the paperwork. _Huzzah!_ Lahar and Doranbolt allowed us out of the room where we were completing the paperwork. Erik and I hastily left council headquarters, not wanting to hang around in case they found me more paperwork to do.

-shudder-

I felt so sorry for Master Makarov, he probably had to do even more than that every week. Poor guy.

It was only 4pm so we decided to just wander around for a while; there was nothing better to do anyway. We ended up in a magic shop and I looked around for a while.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you have any celestial gate keys?" I asked the Lady behind the counter.

"I'm sorry dear, but we don't." She said.

"Oh, I see, well, bye then," I said, my disappointment obvious, Erik and I then left the shop.

We continued to walk around the city. Just enjoying being out and not stuffed into a cramped cubical full of paperwork. The walk seemed peaceful and quiet to me, but to Erik it was probably a different story. It would have to be annoying hearing as much as he did. Everyone's voices must be so loud if he can hear thoughts.

"Ne Erik, does it get annoying?" I asked him.

"What?" _Oh right, he can't hear my thoughts._

"Hearing everything, people's thoughts and all that. Doesn't it get annoying?" Erik was silent for a while as we walked, considering the question.

"Yes, it does get annoying sometimes. But I'm used to it." He replied. I nodded my head in understanding; he was 24 so he had definitely had time to get used to it.

My mind started to wander back to seven years ago, when I had first met Erik. Met probably wasn't the right word, it was more, being attacked by him and the other Oracion Seis members. I remember thinking that he was kind of cute, and that it was a pity that he was from a dark guild. Glancing at him from the corner of my eye, I noticed that he still had that same charm that had first made me consider him as cute. And the scar across his eye, made him look even more handsome. I had an overwhelming urge to touch the scar tissue of his eyelid, but I held myself back. It seemed a little bit too personal to do something like that when I didn't really know him.

I was yanked out of my thoughts by the sound of Erik growling in anger, and at first I thought he had heard my thoughts and was annoyed at me. But then I noticed that he had stopped and was staring at a group of about five males. I looked at him confused, not knowing what they had done to anger the poison dragon slayer. His low growl sounded again and I noticed that he had clenched his fists. He seemed to by trying hard not the punch the shit out of them. _What is it Erik?_ I asked him in my thoughts, allowing my mental barrier down for a while. Erik shook his head and started walking again, trying to ignore the males, however he continued to clench and unclench his fist.

Erik's eye was narrowed, as we continued to walk towards the males on our way past them, and he made sure that he was between me and them. I could only assume that whatever that had said or thought was not complimentary. The group of males pushed themselves away from the wall that they had been lounging on as we drew closer. A warning growl slid up Erik's throat, and I could honestly say that I was glad it wasn't directed at me. Another growl followed the first, though this one was louder and rumbled in his chest more.

The situation we were in was very fragile. I couldn't allow Erik to fight the males, or the council would retract Erik's freedom, and he would probably be put under house arrest. I could fight them myself, with the help of my spirits, but if they were mages, I would be in an even worse situation. All I could hope for was that we wouldn't end up in a confrontation with them.

"Hey look, it's the little spirit slut." One of the men called out, his voice a drunken slur even though it was only 5pm. An angry growl ripped its way out of Erik's throat, and he cocked back his fist and slugged the guy in the face. It was a nose breaker, and an instant K.O. _Well shit. The councils not going to be happy about this. _One of the other guys leaped at Erik from his right side, hoping to get in a hit on his blind side. Erik spun round to meet him, as his hearing told him what he needed to know, and punched him in the gut. The guy doubled over, winded, and stumbled back as I threw a 'Lucy kick' at him.

The other three males took a step back, seeing how easily their two friends had been defeated. Two of them scrabbled forward to grab their fallen friends and leg it, whist the other stupid one tried to punch me. I leaned to the side out of the way of his punch, and delivered a 'Lucy kick' into his side. He yelled a lot of colourful swear words at me, which were drowned out by his howl of pain as Erik punched him in the face. The guy stumbled back and landed on his ass, then awkwardly scrabbled away from the two of us.

I sighed heavily and checked to see if Erik was okay. Both of us were fine, which was good, because it would have been hell to explain that we got in a fight to the council. We both agreed not to mention it, and if the council found out, I'd say it was just me. Even though Erik didn't agree with me telling them that it was only me, he knew that if the council found out he was starting fights he would most likely end up back in prison. We decided to head back to the council, not wishing to run into any more drunks. Even doing paperwork was better than fighting drunks. Not that I would ever admit that out loud.

"Why am I always a magnet for trouble?" I sighed, asking nobody in particular.

"Because you're a Fairy Tail mage?" Erik said in a questioning tone.

"That sounds about right." I replied as we trudged tiredly up the hill to the council. Well I trudged tiredly anyway; Erik didn't seem tired at all, which made sense really, because it was only 6pm, and he hadn't really done much today compared to me.

After navigating the corridors, we finally made it back to our room. I flopped onto my bed and lay there unmoving. Erik bustled around in the kitchen, cooking up some food for us. It was starting to smell really delicious, but sleep claimed me before I could eat.

* * *

**AN: I was meant to have this up yesterday, but I have been so busy looking after my friends kids, and I didn't have time to finish it. I was also baking cookies! yay ^_^**

**Remember to vote for which oneshot pairings you would like! the poll closes at the end of the month!**

**I'll try and update my other stories soon, but no promises!**


	4. We're Home

Cobra/Erik P.O.V.

**_Wow, what a pretty girl, her hair is curled so nicely!_**

**_Urgh! I don't want to go to work. _**

**_Oh damn, my daughter is still out shopping._**

**_Pink or blue? Or maybe green? No, no, orange!_**

**_This fish is really expensive. _**

**_Uwah! The leaves on these trees are so pretty. _**

**_Oh shit! I left the stove on!_**

**_Stupid mum, making me go out to the park. I'm not a little kid anymore. _**

**_Ah, the fried chicken smells good. _**

"Erick, Erik! We've got to head to the train station now!" I jolted my head up at the sound of Lucy's voice cutting through the thoughts and chatter that I could so clearly hear. I blinked at her a little, looking up at her with my good eye from where I was seated on a park bench.

"I told you to call me Cobra." I still said that almost every time she called me Erik, even though she just ignored it. I got up from my seat and grabbed my bag and headed towards the train station. I straightened out my white long jacket as I went so that it covered my black shirt and the top of my dark crimson pants. Lucy fell into step beside me.

"Erik, we've already been though this! I will damn well call you Erik, even if nobody else is allowed to!" I sighed; Lucy could be so damn annoying sometimes.

"Fine then, call me Eric." We were almost at the train station now and Lucy suddenly gasped. I looked at her quizzically.

"I forgot to tell you. The rest of Fairy Tail doesn't know that you are coming; only the Master and I know." I blinked at her. Was she serious? They hadn't told anyone? Fuck.

"Are you kidding me? They're going to murder me as soon as they see me!" Lucy laughed at my facial expression.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you Mr Scaredy cat dragon slayer. Anyway, you kinda redeemed yourself a little when you helped us out eight months ago with the whole dragon thing." She poked her tongue out at me. I shook my head at her. Honestly, why is she such a weirdo? Ah well, I would just have to get used to it. We got onto the train and found an empty compartment, Lucy sat down opposite me. I quickly fell asleep, for some reason I was ridiculously tired. Probably because I had stayed up late bored because Lucy had fallen asleep early.

"Erik! Hey, Erik! Wake up; I'm not carrying you off the train." I groaned, and attempted to roll over only to fall on the floor. I sat up quickly blinking. The train had stopped and Lucy was now standing up with her bag thrown over her shoulder. I stood up and grabbed my own bag.

"Alright, I'm coming." We walked out of the train, and I looked around, amused. I had never been to Magnolia before, it seemed like a nice enough place. Tons of new smells and sounds assaulted my senses. "Where's your apartment anyway?" Lucy pointed in the direction of her apartment.

"It's that way. Now come on I want to get home, and see Master Makarov before we head out to look for a more suitable apartment." I tilted my head slightly. A more suitable apartment? What was wrong with hers? We soon arrived at her apartment, and she led me inside. I immediately realised what she meant about more suitable. Her apartment only had one room, which would mean that I would have to sleep on the couch until we found a new apartment.

"We're home!" Lucy called out to no one. I wrinkled my nose at Salamanders prominent smell. He clearly visited here a lot. For some reason, that made me highly annoyed. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Lucy walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hello Master." She smiled at the tiny man and ushered him inside. I hadn't heard her contact him, so she must have done it whist I was asleep on the train.

"Hello Lucy, and you must be Cobra." He smiled at me. "Now then, where and what colour would you like your guild mark?" I blinked at him.

"Wait, you're just, accepting me?" I was confused, I had expected, well, I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't this.

"Of course, but if you hurt anyone of my brats I will crush you, now where am I putting this guild stamp?" He smiled at me again and I found myself slightly creeped out by how he had delivered that threat with a smile.

"Purple and on the underside of my right wrist," I held out my right hand, palm up to master Makarov. Master pressed the stamp against my skin and I felt a slight tingling. When he lifted the stamp away, a purple Fairy Tail mark was left behind.

"It is done. Now you are a Fairy Tail mage! I will inform the guild to your presence, tonight, and you can come in tomorrow. I suggest that you start looking for a new apartment over the next few days."

"Alright master," Lucy said.

"Okay then." I hoped that master Makarov explaining about me would mean that I would at least not get murdered.

"Good bye brats, see you tomorrow."

"Good bye master," Lucy and I both said. I looked at the time and saw that it was just after three. We decided to go and look for some apartments. And Lucy gave me a small tour of the town as we looked through several suitable apartments.

We found an apartment with two bedrooms and one bathroom, with a combined kitchen, dining and lounge area. It was also fully furnished which was pretty good. And it was not too from the guild. It was only 120,000 a month, which was pretty damn good. The land lady seemed to be quite nice, and had been openly checking me out. Which I disliked, she looked old enough to be my mother. I shudder inwardly at that thought. The land lady said we could move in, in four weeks. I would have to sleep on the couch for a while, but at least it wasn't going to be for any longer than that.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

I awoke to the sounds of food being cooked. Deciding to go and investigate the smell that was now wafting from the kitchen, I slowly sat up and slid out of bed. I walked over to my table and sat down, mumbling a good morning to Erik.

"And here I was, thinking that if I made you breakfast you might be more of a morning person." Erik said a hint of sarcasm laced his voice.

"Mmmm it smells good." I smiled as Erik placed a plate of food in front of me. He then sat down opposite me with a plate of his own. I observed Erik as we ate, he was pretty cute. Erik mad a 'humph' sound and I knew he had heard my thoughts. I hurriedly put up a barrier so that he couldn't hear them anymore. Stuffing my mouth with food, I looked over him again. He was wearing a black shirt, and dark blue pants. I noticed his coat was hanging by the door. Once we finished eating, I washed up the dishes. Then I had a shower and got dressed. We decided to head to the guild today. I summoned out Plue just as we were about to leave.

"Uh, whats that?" Erik asked, he seemed a little miffed.

"This is Plue, he's a dog." I said as I scooped up the shaking spirit.

"Are you sure that's a dog… it looks more like a snowman…" Erik said sounding a little perturbed at the thought of Plue being a dog. We headed out of our apartment towards the guild. _Our apartment, it sounds a bit weird thinking of it as ours._ As usual I balanced along the ledge of the canal, with Plue walking close behind.

"Be careful, Lucy-chan!" The usual boat men called out to me.

"I will!" I called back with a smile and a wave as we continued on our way to the guild.

When we arrived at the guild I sensed Erik stiffen slightly as he heard the noise inside. I smiled at him encouragingly and then sent Plue back to the spirit world before pushing the doors open.

"We're home!" I yelled as I walked in, smiling as some of the guild members welcomed us back. We headed straight to the bar, me walking in front and Erik walking slightly behind, looking somewhat like a lost puppy. Which I supposed he was in a way.

"I'm not a lost puppy damn it!" He made a slight growling sound and I laughed at him and smirked.

"Whatever 'lost puppy'," we arrived at the bar and I sat down, Erik sat on my right. "Morning Mira," I smiled as Mira came over to us.

"Lucy, you're back! How did it go with the council?" I ginned mischievously.

"Oh, I picked up a little 'lost puppy'." Erik made a growling sound.

"I'm not a puppy damn it Lucy!" He pouted childishly, and burst out laughing. Mira watched us curiously.

"Who is this Lucy?" She asked.

"Eh? Didn't master tell you? This is Cobra, he's just joined Fairy Tail yesterday."

"No? Master didn't tell us anything. But you didn't come in yesterday for him to get a stamp?"

"No, master came to our apartment to give him his guild stamp."

"Eh? Why would he do that? And why was Cobra at your house?" Mira had a glint in her eyes that I really didn't like.

"Cobra is staying with me for a year." I heard the door of the guild slam open and Natsu and Wendy walked in, Wendy seemed worried and Natsu looked fired up. I cocked my head to the side and called out to them. "What's up Natsu, Wendy?" They both looked towards me, and Natsu leapt towards Erik with his fists alight.

"Fight me Cobra!" Natsu yelled. I quickly stood up moved in front of Erik, bending my knees slightly as I readied my whip.

"Stop it Natsu!" I yelled as I blocked him and then 'Lucy kicked' him into a wall.

"But Luce! I wanna have a rematch!" Natsu whined and gave me his best pouty face, which I ignored.

"Natsu, you can't fight with Cobra. Didn't master tell you?" I glared over at the Master and he looked at me sheepishly. "Master! I told you to tell them!"

"Sorry Lucy, I forgot." I continued to stand in front of Erik, in a defensive position. Sighing, I decided that Master wasn't going to help me and explained myself. About how Erik was going to be staying with me for a year, and how he was already part of the guild. The members didn't look particularly happy about it, but they couldn't really do anything about it. And they had accepted Gajeel so accepting Cobra wouldn't be too big of a step.

Natsu kept asking for a fight for the remainder of the time we were at the guild. I sighed heavily and decided to ignore him. What was the point in trying to reason with him? I took a sip of the milkshake Mira had set in front of me and realised it was already half empty. I looked suspiciously over at Erik, who was doing his best to look the picture of innocence. I narrowed my eyes at him, and then 'Lucy kicked' him off his hair.

"Damn it Erik, that was _my_ milkshake!" I frowned at him and took another sip as he pulled himself up off the ground. We chatted for a while longer, but then left the guild when it turned into the usual free for all brawl.

We soon arrived at my apartment and I decided to cook dinner for us. It had been a fairly stressful day, and I knew Natsu and the others would sneak into my apartment. Which was really just annoying. I was going to have to lock every possible entrance, so that I could attempt to keep them out. Well at least Natsu wouldn't be sneaking into my bed anymore. Speaking of beds…

"Erik! Get off my bed!" I yelled as Erik pouted at me childishly.

"It's comfy though. I can tell why Salamander likes to sleep here." I glared at him.

"Natsu doesn't sleep here anymore, he has a girlfriend. Now get up, dinners ready." Erik tilted his head slightly as he got up, obviously thinking of something. We walked to the table and began to eat in a comfortable silence. Erik seemed to be still thinking, so I didn't try to bother him with conversation.

"Lucy, wasn't Natsu your boyfriend?" I choked on my food. After a rather large coughing fit, I managed to get my breathing back to normal.

"My wha-? Never! He just liked my bed."

"Does that mean I can sleep in your bed too?" I blinked at him.

"Wha- No! It's my bed!" I spluttered, shocked. I frowned at him. Great, now I was going to have to watch out for him sneaking into my bed. _Gah! Annoying dragon slayers._ Erik chuckled and shrugged, showing that he had heard my thoughts. I picked up our empty plates and was about to wash them, but Erik stopped me. He was standing right beside me, with one arm reaching around my back so that he could grab both my wrists.

"Lucy," he said softly. "Let me do the washing up." God, what was with that tone of voice?_ Damn you Erik!_ Erik chucked and let my wrists go, gently nudging me to the side with his hip so that he was in front of the sink.

"Um, okay." I blinked a few times then wandered off towards the bathroom for a shower. My mind was a bit confused, and I had probably dropped the barrier around my thoughts. I had a long soak in the bath, trying to figure out what the hell I was thinking. It seemed like hours when I finally got out of the bath and slipped into my pyjamas. However it was really only half an hour, which surprised me. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Erik asleep on my bed. I decided to give up. There was no point in even trying to get him out of bed. I grabbed a pillow and blanket from the cupboard and settled down on the couch to sleep. Honestly, I had never imagined doing this. Sleeping on my own couch when I had a perfectly good bed, what was the world coming to? I soon fell asleep feeling slightly grumpy.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter done! **

**Remember to vote for which oneshot pairings you would like! The poll closes at the end of the month. **


	5. Picking Out His First Mission

Cobra/Erik P.O.V.

I had fallen asleep on Lucy's bed. She was probably going to kill me. I looked up at the time and saw that it was almost 2am. Huh, she hadn't kicked me out of her bed. Sitting up, I looked around for her, and noticed she was asleep on the couch. I guess she couldn't be bothered to wake me up. Smiling, I walked over to her and brushed her hair back from her face. Lucy made an appreciative sound and I jerked my hand back, thinking she had awoken. She hadn't, she was still peacefully asleep. Man, this woman was crazy. Sighing, I carefully picked her up and carried her to the bed. Placing her down gently and then pulling the covers over her. She was such a child, I felt like a dad carrying his little girl. Which was weird, because she definitely wasn't a little girl. I looked away from her quickly as I realised I had been mentally undressing her. I went to walk back over to the couch, but her hand reached out and grabbed mine. To say that I was shocked was an understatement.

"Erik," she murmured softly. I could tell that she was still asleep. What a weird girl. I tried to get her to let go of my hand but she refused. She was definitely childish, but then again, so was I. I sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. If she wasn't going to let go, I may as well be comfortable. She cuddled up to my back curling around me like she was a kitten or something. Definitely a weird girl. I drifted off to sleep, still sitting on the edge of her bed.

I woke up lying down with Lucy cuddling up to my back, her arm slung over my waist. I stared around the room trying to figure out why _she_ was the one cuddling _me_. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around, with the guy cuddling the girls back? _His_ arm around _her_ waist? I felt Lucy's arm tighten slightly around my waist, pulling me closer to her, it seemed like a slightly _possessive_ movement. What the _fuck_? I was supposed to be the possessive one! I was a dragon slayer, damn it! An almost inaudible growl escaped my throat. I rolled over so that I was facing her and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close. She snuggled into my chest willingly. That was better. The dragon part of me was telling me that I should posses her. But Lucy wasn't a possession. Lucy was a person, so I ignored my instincts that told me to immediately make her mine. I really didn't want her to hate me and send me back to the council.

I smiled down at Lucy as I felt her waking up. She did look cute like this. My thoughts on her cuteness were interrupted by a 'Lucy kick'. I felt my head hit against the wall. _Shit! Ow ow ow ow ow! _What the hell was with this girl? One minute she's all cuddly, the next she's kicking me into a wall!

"What the hell Lucy?" Lucy glared at me as I rubbed the back of my head, clearly in pain.

"You were in my bed! What the hell did you expect Erik!" She screeched at me.

"You were the one who wouldn't let me go! I carried you over to the bed because I thought it would be more comfortable for you, but you wouldn't damn well let me go back to the couch!"

"As if! I would never do something like that!"

We continued to argue for an hour or two before I finally gave up. What was the point in arguing with her? She was so noisy! I couldn't believe I was in love with this girl. _Stop right there! In love? No. Definitely not! It was just my dragon instincts acting up. Yeah, that's it, just my dragon instincts. It was way too early to be thinking about love._ I nodded to myself and decided to make breakfast. I heard Lucy's stomach growl in anticipation, she blushed and I chuckled at her. A few moments later I finished cooking the bacon and eggs, dishing them up onto two plates. The smaller one went to Lucy, and I took the larger one. Lucy finished hers first and then stole some of my bacon. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That was _my_ bacon!"

"It was payback for _my_ milkshake." Lucy smirked at me as she took a bite of the bacon. I shook my head at her and leaned over the table towards her.

"That's mean Lucy," I whispered in her ear. I then sat back down opposite her, grinning as I heard her heart rate slow back down to normal. Lucy made a 'humph' sound and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. I picked up our plates and took them over to the sink. Washing them quickly, and then drying them before putting them back in the cupboard.

"Did you want to do a mission today Erik?" I looked back at her and nodded. A mission sounded like a good idea. I needed money because I had to pay for half of the rent. I would probably also have to go shopping for food stuff too.

"Alright, let's head to the guild then." Lucy jumped up and was about to open her door when I grabbed her hand. She looked at me confused. "You may want to change out of your pyjamas first." Lucy looked down at herself and gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" She then ran towards her closet and grabbed some clothes before dashing into the bathroom. I tried not to think smutty thoughts as I waited for her to finish up in the bathroom. But it was very hard, seen as I could smell her lavender and peach shampoo and body wash. Lucy didn't take too long, thought if she had been any longer I would have been tempted to drag her to the guild by her hair. Then again, if I had done that her, no, _our_ guild mates would have murdered me. It was weird thinking about them as our guild mates instead of hers. They still didn't like me though; I guess I would just have to gain their trust, and dragging Lucy to the guild by her hair was probably a bad place to start.

"Right! Let's go Erik!" Lucy fist pumped and I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Ladies first." I said, holding the door open for her. Lucy curtsied slightly even though she was wearing jeans, and then walked through the door, yanking it shut behind her before I could exit.

"Race you to the guild!" She yelled. I stared at the door for a second, uncomprehending, before hurriedly opening it and then locking it behind me. I raced after her and she looked back at me poking out her tongue. She ran faster, but I was soon catching up.

"Is that the fastest you can go?" I asked as I came level with her.

"Not at all little puppy!" She put on a burst of speed, and I followed suit. Lucy was barely in front of me but I soon realised she was starting to creep further ahead. We both raced forward, towards the guild doors. Lucy slammed her hand onto the door yelling. "I win!" I went so steady myself on the guild doors but Lucy smirked and pushed them open making me fall on my face. Lucy burst into laughter and I glared up at her.

"Cheater!" I accused her, she just poked her tongue out at me.

"It wasn't cheating! You were just too slow to walk through the door."

"I was being a gentleman!" Lucy scoffed and helped me up.

"You? A gentle man? Don't make me laugh!" I made a 'humph' sound and walked towards the request board. "Oh, the silent treatment, I tremble with fear." I could quite literally hear the grin in her voice.

"Oh shut it! Let's pick a damn job already." I started to look through the job requests as Lucy stepped up beside me.

"Yo, Bunny Girl! If you're going on a job, wanna go with us?" A voice said. I turned to see it was the Iron dragon slayer, Gajeel standing with the Solid-script mage Levy.

"Hey Levy-chan. Gajeel, will you stop calling me that?" Lucy said in an annoyed voice. "It was only one damn time!"

"Hey Lu-chan" Levy said as she hugged Lucy.

"Actually it was twice, because we won the punishment game." Gajeel replied. I wondered what they were talking about but their thoughts didn't give much away, except for Levy being a little jealous of her best friend's boobs.

"Shut up! Anyway, Erik, let's go on a job with them!" Lucy looked happy to be going with them. Sighing, I agreed with her. What was the point in arguing? She would just drag me along anyway. The four of us turned to face the request board, looking through all the available jobs.

"What about this one?" Levy asked, picking up a flyer from the board and handing it to Lucy. I leaned over her shoulder to read it too.

_Capture some rogue mages in Wass Forest._

_Contact Erin Shour at the Cereio Cafe _

_Reward: 400,000 Jewels. _

"Sounds good to me," Lucy said, and I nodded my agreement. The four of us then headed over to get the request signed off by Mira. Mira happily signed it off and we spit up to pack our bags for the trip. We all agreed to meet up at the train station at noon. I was quite excited about my first mission in a legal guild.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated, and the chapter is pretty rushed and a bit pointless. **

**My brother stole my laptop for the past week and a bit and so I kinda hastily wrote this up. **

**I'm sorry! *cries* **

**Next chapter will hopefully be better...**


End file.
